Beretta (Web Novel)
Summary Beretta ' is a greater demon who was summoned by Rimuru to inhabit a golem created he created, so that he could protect Ramiris and the fairies. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Beretta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Demon, Arc Doll, Chaos Doll, Chaos Metalloid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Mind Manipulation (Comparable to Diablo who controlled the minds of 5 people at the same time), Soul Manipulation (Demons can reap and eat souls), Forcefield Creation, Corrosion Inducement, Telepathy,Teleportation, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis, Holy Manipulation, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation | Same as before plus Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc) | Same as before plus Earth Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Pre-Demon God, who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Metal Manipulation, Intangibility, Absorption (Can absorb things he comes into contact with), Shapeshifting, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | At least Continent level (Superior to before) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class | At least Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level | At least Continent level Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Calamity Cannon:' A unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so it cannot be blocked, and is an instant death unique skill. *'Saint Demon Union:' A unique skill which essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks, and, by combining demonic and saint powers, he evolved into a Chaos doll. *'Condition Control:' An ability that makes it so that he can freely manipulate metal. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * Spatial Transfer: The ability to teleport to a location instantly. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spirits Category:Earth Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Metal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 7 Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hax Users Category:Dolls